


That One Smile

by Keitmeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e15 Thinman, Kissing, M/M, Sam Has Puppy Dog Eyes, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reminiscing in the past in that particular moment sort of melted away only scrapes of the friction that has been building up between them lately, and Dean will take whatever he gets, even if it’s just scrapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Typos are mine, con-cri is welcomed.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**That One Smile**

 

 

Dean relaxes with a smile as a fast memory flashes before him, so he shares it with Sam before it even fades away. “You know what video would have gone viral, if we still had it? When you were five and you got dressed up as Batman and you jumped off the shed 'cause you thought you could fly.

Sam’s grin is somehow genuine as he nods to the memory, letting Dean know he still remembers it. “After you jumped first”

“Hey, I was nine, and I was dressed up like superman, okay? Everybody knows that Batman can't fly.” Dean counters with a patronizing tone, but it’s all gentle and soothing.

Sam chuckles a little, it’s barely there as he defends himself, “Well, I didn't know that. I broke my arm.”

The laugh that leaves Dean next is hearty and kind. “I know you did. Man, I drove you to the E.R on my handlebars.” The memory makes some of the tension leave him as he lets out another wholehearted laugh, “Hm, good times.”

Sam’s lips twitch in a faint smile that vanishes as soon as it appears, he can see Dean glancing over at him after taking another sip of his beer. And suddenly, Sam is sober, his dimples disappear and so does the glint in his eyes, clearing his throat, he add “Yeah, they were.”

Reminiscing in the past in that particular moment sort of melted away only scrapes of the friction that has been building up between them lately, and Dean will take whatever he gets, even if it’s just scrapes.

After seeing that dimpled smile again on Sam’s face, glowing so openly, as if Sam wasn’t dying from the trials just a few months ago, as if he wasn’t possessed by an angel who so mercilessly killed an innocent prophet who was not only just a student, but was still too young to be dragged around by this power-of-tablet mess. And Dean knew he was going in too deep with his lies the moment he nodded his head to Gadreel’s preposition to heal Sam while healing himself, but that or let his brother die. And experience has taught Dean how terrible he is at living without his brother. And now that the curtains have fallen, Dean has learned the hard way that Sam doesn’t trust him, and that he may be in for a tough time waiting to restore everything back to the way it used to be. When Sam smiles at the memory Dean’s just told him, Dean gets a massive throwback to all the times he either kissed or touched Sam without any reservation on his part.

He longs for that again, and Sam looks too inviting with those gleaming hazel-blue eyes, and dearest dimples that make all of him look all together just beautiful, stunningly so.

Without his consent, Dean’s right arm outstretches over the backrest of Sam’s chair, and the movement –although stealthy alerts Sam by the looks of it. And if he noticed he didn’t quite act upon it. He only leans with a relented sight to Dean’s touch when calloused fingers caress his nape and smooth chestnut strands tickle his fingers, which gives Dean another flicker of hope again as he calls Sam’s name in a rasped whisper, as though one octave high and Sam would pick his things in a heap over his shoulders and leave, for good. Sam lifts his doleful eyes at his brother, yet unmoving and still beautiful. Dean seizes the chance and leans in forward, very slowly though. And when their lips barely brush over one another, Dean can feel the faint tremor that surges all over Sam, and honestly, he doesn’t know how to feel or think about that, but he lingers in his position anyway, deciding he’s already crossed the limits and “partners on hunts” rule can go out of the window for all he cares because Sam’s thin lips feel so warm when he finally feels them with his. It’s languid, the kiss doesn’t last long. Dean pulls away just enough to look into his brother’s eyes, their noses touching and it bothers none. Sam shifts just a little and Dean deciphers the meaning behind it because Sam has done this before not just this one time, so he lunges forward again, taking his brother’s lips in a more forceful and demanding kiss, darting his unoccupied hand to Sam’s hand dangling loosely over his lap, he twines their fingers together so they could share their body warmth. The hand he has on Sam’s nape slowly slithers to his brother’s shirt collar, parting it just slightly to let his fingers touch the skin beneath that used to even taste sunny-tanned before it turned to this pale-white shade. He rejoices inwardly when Sam moans into the kiss as he feels Dean’s tongue snaking over his and sliding over his palate.

But the moment is too brief as someone pounds on the door so arrogantly loud. Dean instantly releases Sam, who pulls away just as fast and looks at his brother with imploring eyes, and Dean does understand that bashful face. Sam appears to be tentative about his decision to let go of whatever this is they have just shared together giving their circumstances, and it flatters Dean to a degree where he almost grinds to a halt before twisting the knob, but when Ed barges in anyway with something important to tell them –and then the Thinman case is theirs, Dean changes his mind about calling Sam out on what exactly is on his mind right now in favor of hearing Ed rambling on about Thinman, he’s not going to say no to that because lives are at stake.

**Author's Note:**

> leave some love if you can spare a minute.


End file.
